


Letters From The Land of the Blind (or A Real Betty Boop Operation)

by hajimebassaidai



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Season 4 "Tabula Rasa"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimebassaidai/pseuds/hajimebassaidai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Sam really doesn't want to hit the "Send" button. Post "Tabula Rasa". </p><p>Sam Carter sits in front of her computer, staring at her report on the incident to the SGC, hoping it will magically improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From The Land of the Blind (or A Real Betty Boop Operation)

**Author's Note:**

> Desiderius Erasmus's Adagia (1500)
> 
> "In the Land of the Blind, the one eyed man is King."
> 
>  
> 
> Red Dwarf, "Quarantine"
> 
> Lister: "We're a real Mickey Mouse operation aren't we?"  
> The Cat: "Mickey Mouse? We ain't even Betty Boop!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own, or have any claim, to Stargate Atlantis, the works of Desiderius Erasmus or Red Dwarf.  
> None, nadda, absolutely zip! I only own this plot bunny!

**Letters from the Land of the Blind or A Real Betty Boop Operation**

 

Sam sighed, looking again at the report to see if it got any better. It didn't. Landry would never let her hear the end of this one.

Essentially nearly the entire personnel of Atlantis had been helpless, struck down by a childhood illness. The Marines Corp had got high on stimulants and attacked their fellow Expedition members.

And what had saved them from certain death? Ronon and Teyla, a sack of plants, the Military Commander's use of Polaroids and the CSO's abilities with a camcorder, Sharpie and plastic ties.

Never mind Landry, Jack was going to laugh his ass off!


End file.
